Faking It 3B
by theboyfriend-and-theprettygirl
Summary: Screw MTV for cancelling this show without a proper ending/and or closure for the fans. This is what I would've wanted to happen in 3B. [Lauren/Liam] [Karma/Amy]. Might have some minor [Shane/Noah] too
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Faking It 3B (title may change later)

 **Genre:** Romance/Angst/Humor

 **Summary** : Screw MTV for cancelling this show without a proper ending/and or closure for the fans. This is what I would've wanted to happen in 3B. [Lauren/Liam] [Karma/Amy]

 **Disclaimer/ Note from the author:** Firstly fuck MTV for cancelling this show. I was not ready to lose these amazing characters. While I mostly blame the writer(s) for the cancellation (years of queerbaiting disappointed Karmy fans) I hold MTV responsible too because we could've at least have gotten 3B or a final season. We just need another 10 or so episodes for the writers to tie up all the story lines and give the fans a satisfying ending instead of the crap that they served. FYI I am NOT a fan of Sabrina/Amy and Felix/Karma. Both of those couples are a joke. Lauren/Liam is my OTP though (seriously the writers struck gold there..pity they didn't make them happen sooner).

So I don't know if anyone will read this...but in the event there are people left hurt and unsatisfied with the series finale like me, I thought I would share MY VERSION of events that could've happened in 3B :) Happy reading! Paris xo

 **Date Published:** 20 May, 2016

* * *

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty." Liam Booker said walking into her room with a tray of breakfast.

Lauren groaned loudly. "Why are you screaming?" she asked throwing a pillow at his head.

"Looks like someone had too much to drink last night." he said laughing a little. "You know I don't think I've ever seen you drunk before."

"I think someone spiked the fruit punch."

"You have your ex to thank for that."

"Fucking Tommy!" she cursed loudly. "What time is it?"

"Two o'clock."

"Two-fucking-o'clock." she blurted out, sitting up quickly. "You let me sleep in until two o'clock?"

"Lauren, it's New Year's Day. You are entitled to one sleep in, you know." he said rolling his eyes playfully at her.

"That's not the point. I have so much to do today and now I'm seriously behind schedule."

"Again, its New Year's Day. You shouldn't have anything planned. You should just sleep in and have a chill day. Now since you already slept in, I was thinking we could-"

"No. I can't have a fucking chill day! I have too many things to do.. stuff to plan and targets to make..."

Liam sat down on the corner of her bed and passed her the tray of breakfast. "I was thinking we could spend the day together."

Lauren frowned. "You're joking right? Did you not hear me say that I'm behind schedule?"

"Lauren, what targets do you have to make? You already are Hester President, class Dux, Penelope's favourite student and you are killing it with all your grades...so what else is there to improve on?"

"Well...there is always room for improvement." she said hotly.

Liam reached out for her hand and squeezed it gently. "There is always room for improvement with everyone else, sure... _but you, Lauren Cooper, you are so perfect_ and you are entitled to one day off...a day of fun without planning and targets...so I'm taking you out."

"You think I'm perfect?"

Liam blushed quickly. "I meant...about your schooling...you know...perfect with your grades and stuff..and uh-" he stammered out, barely able to hold a complete sentence, while running a hand through his hair a little nervously.

Lauren smiled. It was so cute watching him stutter and get embarrassed. "Maybe you're right. I could use a break." she said, her lips curving into a smile.

"Really?" he asked, his face lighting up with excitement.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know yet. I was thinking I would let you decide where you wanted to go?"

 _Typical boy._ Lauren sighed heavily. "Leave it to me. I know just the place." she said, before biting into a piece of toast.

-x-x-x-

"Thanks for meeting me for coffee." Felix said, starting the conversation.

"Sure...no worries." Karma said, before taking another sip of her cappuccino and falling silent again.

Felix looked around the packed coffee shop and tapped his fingers on the table, waiting for Karma to say something. They had been sitting there for the last ten minutes, virtually mute with hardly any words passed between them other than what hot beverage they were going to order.

"So...is it just me, or is this like super awkward?" he asked, deciding to break the ice.

Karma laughed loudly and nodded in agreement. "Yes...yes, it is. I'm sorry."

"For what?" he shrugged playfully. "I'm the one that kissed you last night and obviously caught you off guard."

"Felix, I wanted to kiss you too." she said reaching across the table to squeeze his hand gently. "I think that's the reason why I worked so hard to get Amy back with Sabrina the teenage bitch. I was worried that I would lose you to Amy...because it was New Year's and you two could finally date...so I selfishly contacted Sabrina so that Amy would be out of the way."

"Well...I'm glad that you did, because like I said last night," he said tucking a lose strand of hair behind her ear and looking directly into her eyes. "There was someone else that I wanted to kiss."

Karma forced a smile, as Felix lips crushed against hers.

-x-x-x-

"I can't believe that Karma helped you win me back." Amy said between kisses.

"I can't believe that you forgave me." Sabrina said crushing her lips against her girlfriend's for another kiss. "I tried to reach out to you for two weeks. I thought you would never take me back."

"Well...how could I say no to the person that said she was in love with me since camp?" Amy teased, kissing her again softly.

Sabrina traced Amy's jawline and titled her lips towards her. "I wish we could stay like this forever. I never want to leave this bed."

"I never want to leave this moment." Amy said before cupping Sabrina's face gently and pulling her in for another kiss.

-x-x-x-

"I should've never let you pick the place." Liam groaned loudly, unbuckling his seat belt as Lauren pulled into a spot in the car park.

"Don't be such a baby. You are going to love it. Besides, I did this for you."

"While I appreciate the thought...how the hell is this place even open on New Year's Day?"

"They have some special pieces that are on exhibit for a limited time." she said touching up her lip gloss in the review mirror. "Besides, they are open on all major holidays."

"Yippee." Liam said sarcastically, faking a smile.

"Let's go, Booker."

-x-x-x-

"What do you think of this piece? The pamphlet says that 'it is one of the most popular renaissance paintings of the fourteenth century.' It is usually on display in Italy, but for this exhibition they are showcasing it in art galleries around the world for a limited time."

"Cool." Liam said dryly.

"Cool?" Lauren snapped. "I thought you would be more excited to be here. Since, I don't know... you take _art_ at school."

"I'm sorry Lauren," he said placing both hands on her shoulders. "I really do appreciate all the thought you put into planning this for us. I just thought we would go somewhere different."

"And where would you have liked to have gone?"

"To a movie...or to a beach...and then we could've gotten dinner afterwards?"

Lauren scrunched up her nose at the suggestions. "That sounds too much like a-"

"Like a _date?_ " Liam said cutting her off. "Yes. That's the point."

Lauren slammed Liam against the wall hard and pin her body against his.

"Ouch...okay, for someone so small, you are actually hurting me." he said laughing a little nervously. "Where did you learn how to do this?"

"I took self defense lessons." she snapped. "How could I have been so stupid? Breakfast in bed...'I'm taking you out'..." she said mimicking his voice, before shaking her head. "Liam Booker, is this a date?"

"Yes..No...Yes" he said changing his mind. He sighed loudly and closed his eyes for a second. "Yes, Lauren it is a date...a very bad one." he said quickly.

"Fucking hell Booker! Why do you need to make things so complicated?"

"I thought it would help you with your whole 'Booper' thing.."

"You helped me enough last night when we kissed at the party." she hissed.

"Yeah but if you _really_ want to sell it..."

"I am not fake dating you."

"It doesn't have to be fake..." he said lifting his eyebrows up playfully. Lauren pressed harder against his body. "Ouch, okay fine. Sorry for trying to help you out." he lied, trying to conceal the hurt in his voice. "Can you please let me go now? You're causing a scene."

Lauren looked around the packed art gallery and blushed quickly. He was right, all eyes were on them. She sighed heavily and stepped back, straightening her dress a little before whispering. "We spoke about this last night. We won't work."

"No you spoke about it, I just listened."

"No we agreed that we would continue Booper so I can get back at that bitch Lizbeth, but if you can't separate fiction from reality..maybe we shouldn't hang out."

Liam took her hands into his quickly. "It's not fiction, it's feelings, Lauren. I know you have them too because that kiss-"

"-Enough!" she said cutting him off mid-sentence. "That kiss was a fake. Just like our fake relationship. I told you this last night and I don't want to be having this conversation right now with all these strangers listening in, so will you just fucking drop it already?"

"I need to get some air." Liam said, walking out of the room.

"Liam..wait." she called out after him, as tears burned at her eyes. But it was too late. He was gone.

-x-


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much to those of you that reviewed. Here is the next update :) Paris x

* * *

"Do you know what we should do?" Sabrina asked, popping herself up on her elbows so that she could look at Amy's face. "We should go away together. Let's go somewhere special...like on a cruise...or a road trip."

"Sabrina, it sounds amazing but neither of us have jobs, so how would we find the money?"

"Okay...so let's go camping!"

"What?" Amy laughed, rolling her eyes playfully at her girlfriend. "You want to go camping?"

"Yes! Let's do it! It'll be so much fun!"she said shaking her girlfriend playfully. "It will be just like _old_ _times_."

"Just like old times, but _without_ Karma." Amy sighed heavily.

"Even better. _What?"_ Sabrina asked, when her girlfriend gave her a quick look. "Just because Karma helped us get back together doesn't mean that she's my number one fan. Besides, I only meant that it would be better because it would be _romantic._ "

"Romantic, huh?"

"Yes, we could share a tent..." Sabrina said, tucking a strand of Amy's hair behind her ears and continuing in a sexy, sultry voice. "And we could build a fire..."

"Do you even know how to build a fire?"

Sabrina pressed her lips against Amy's neck, leaving a trail of hot kisses. "We could roast marshmallows...and go hiking..." she said between kisses. Amy moaned loudly when Sabrina's lips inched closer to start of her breast. "We could fish...and pick flowers...and stare at the sunset...and gaze at the stars."

"That sounds so romantic...but where would we find a tent?"

"Leave that to me." Sabrina said excitedly. "We can borrow my parent's one. So...? What do you say? Can we go camping?"

"I'm in." Amy said smiling.

-x-x-x-

"Hello...earth to Noah?" Shane asked waving a hand in front of his boyfriend's face. "Did you hear what I said?"

"Sorry." Noah said, snapping back to reality. "I have a lot on my mind."

"Are we okay?"

Noah raised an eyebrow. "Yeah...why?"

"Oh I don't know." Shane said dramatically. "You've barely said two words to me today, you're not eating your lunch and you keep zoning out. Oh my God...! Are you _bored_ with me? Is that it?"

"No. Of course not."

"Then what is it? You're acting weird." he said pouting.

"I'm just thinking about my family."

" _Why?_ They are trans-phobic bigots. Why would you waste your time on them?"

"Because they are _my family."_ He hit back defensively. "Trans-phobic or not, they are all the family that I have."

"Well I think you deserve better than them." Shane said reaching out across the table to take his hand. "If they can't see how amazing you are, then it's their loss."

Noah forced a smile. "I just miss them. I keep waiting for the day that they realize _this_ is who I am, who I was always meant to be...I guess I'm always hoping that they would learn to accept and love me. But it never happens."

"I don't like seeing you like this. I wish there was something I could do to cheer you up."

"Being here with you and talking about this, is cheering me up." Noah said, squeezing his hand firmly. "So thank you."

"Anytime babe." Shane said, flashing him a smile.

-x-x-x-

"Thanks for the coffee." Karma said, when Felix pulled up to the curb in front of Amy's house.

"Yeah...no worries." he said shutting off the engine. "Did you have a good time?"

"Uh huh."

"Me too."

"So...I guess I'll see you around?" Karma asked, unbuckling her seat belt and reaching for the door handle.

"Karma...wait." Felix said, grabbing her arm quickly. "Did I do something wrong?"

"What? No." she said, laughing nervously. "Why uh, why would you say that?"

"Because we just sat through the most awkward date in the history of the entire world."

"It wasn't that awkward." Felix raised an eyebrow and Karma continued quickly. "Besides, it wasn't a date. It was just coffee."

"I thought it was a date."

Karma laughed loudly. " _Was it?_ I thought it was just coffee."

"You didn't think it was a date?"

"No...you thought it was a date?"

"I thought it would be pretty obvious that it _would_ be a date since I kissed you last night." Felix said, frowning a little.

"Oh."

"Can we start over?" he asked. "I feel like we got off on the wrong foot. I'd really like to take you out some time. _On a date._ A real date, not coffee."

Karma forced a smile. "Sure."

"So I'll pick you up at 8."

" _Tonight?"_ she cried out quickly.

Felix laughed loudly. "Is tonight not good for you?"

"Oh, it's just...I'm still unpacking things in my room and I promised Amy that I would help her with some things."

"Do you want any help? I don't have any plans this afternoon, I could help you and then we could still make that date."

"I really can't cancel on Amy." She lied. "But maybe some other time? I'll call you when I'm free?"

"How about tomorrow?" he offered up quickly.

"Can I get back to you? I think I'm having dinner with my parents."

"Why do I get the feeling that you are trying to avoid me?"

"No...Felix...I'm not." Karma said sighing heavily.

"Good." he said smiling. "Because I really like you, Karma."

"I like you too." she said, forcing smile.

"Okay, so how about you call me if your dinner with your parents falls through?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Are you sure you don't need any help with the unpacking?"

"Nope. But I really should get going. I have so much to do. I'll call you, okay?" she said, leaning over to give him a quick peck on the cheek. "Cya."

"Cya." Felix repeated, sighing heavily as she quickly exited his car.

-x-x-x-

"Amy, you will _never_ believe what happened to me today _OoohmyGod_! I am so sorry." Karma said backing out of the room and closing the door quickly.

"Karma! Wait! Sorry!" Amy blushed, opening the door a few seconds later and tugging at her her tee-shirt. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to walk in on you two...I thought you would be alone."

Amy placed her hands on Karma's shoulders. "It's fine. Really. So what's up?" she asked, retying her hair into a tight ponytail.

"We can talk another time. I didn't realize you had company."

"Hi Karm." Sabrina said, jumping off Amy's bed quickly and heading towards them.

"Sabrina." Karma said coldly.

"It's good to see you guys getting along so well _again._ " Amy said rolling her eyes.

"Babe, I'm hungry." Sabrina said in a cute voice -that Karma instantly hated- before wrapping her arms around Amy's waist from behind. "Let's go and get something to eat."

"Soon muffin. I just want to make sure that Karma is alright."

"I'm fine." she lied, forcing another fake smile for the billionth time that day. "You should eat. We can talk another time."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. Besides..we are roomies now, so I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay." Amy said, rubbing her arm softly. "I'll come and find you later and you can tell me all about your news."

"Sounds good." Karma said, as she watched Sabrina and Amy walk hand in hand down the stairs.

She didn't know why this bothered her so much, seeing Sabrina and Amy being all couple-ly. Especially since she was the one that had made them get back together; but something that could only be described as jealousy burned at her while she watched them disappear out of sight.

-x-x-x-

"There you are!" Lauren said storming up to him and hitting him with her clutch. "I have been looking for you everywhere! Ewww ugly painting. Why are you sitting here?"

"Because Lauren, this painting perfectly depicts the way that I am feeling right now." Liam sighed, as she sat down next to him on the bench. "It conveys all of my emotions...sadness, longing, rejection, depression-"

Lauren rolled her eyes. "I get the fucking point." she snapped, cutting him off mid-sentence. "It's dark and emo..stop being so dramatic, Booker."

Liam dropped his eyes from the portrait and shifted them to the floor. He had so much that he wanted to tell her. So many things that he wanted to get off his chest to clear the air; but he knew that she wouldn't believe him. He could _barely_ believe it himself, but somewhere along the line of living with the most perfect, completely infuriating, neurotic, high-maintenance woman alive... _he had fallen in love with her._

"Look Liam...about before..." Lauren said slowly. She hated seeing him like this, seeing him hurt over something she had said. "We should talk."

"Talk?" he scoffed. "Like we did last night? Where you did all the talking and I just listened? Do I even get a _voice_ in this talk?"

Lauren sighed heavily. She wasn't in the mood to have another repeat of their earlier fight; especially since she had noticed some of the same people still lingering around as if they were waiting for an encore performance. _Wait...were they the main attraction today? Don't be silly._ She scolded herself.

"No...a proper talk." she hissed, agreeing to compromise and meet him halfway. "I promise that I will hear what you need to say and we will come to the best possible outcome. Together."

"Fine...you want to talk?" Liam asked. "I have feelings for you, Lauren. There I said it."

"Liam..."

"And I know you have feelings for me too. So I want you to tell me why you are trying your hardest to fight this."

"Maybe we should have this talk at home?"

"Maybe you should stop avoiding the damn subject and answer my question?"

"Liam..."

"What are you so afraid of, Lauren?" he asked, looking at her for the first time since she had sat down next to him.

 _That you will break my heart. That you will go back to Karma. That you will never love me the way I want to be loved, like all of my previous loser boyfriends._

"Jesus, Lauren! Say something. Tell me why you think this can't work?" Liam asked snapping her out of her thoughts by taking her hands into his.

"Because I _don't_ have feelings for you." she lied, dropping her eyes to the floor, to avoid his sad, pleading eyes.

"I don't believe that."

"Well, it's the truth. I don't have feelings for you, Liam." she repeated as coldly and firmly as she could.

Liam stood up from the bench and opened his mouth to say something, but instead quickly closed it again. He paced the floor for a minute and ran a hand through his hair.

"I think I should move out."

-x-


End file.
